


Butterflies

by farquaad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Butterflies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farquaad/pseuds/farquaad
Summary: "Can you write a prompt based on the word butterfly?"





	Butterflies

Dan wasn’t one for surprise dates and romance. He scoffed at the idea of Valentine’s Day ( _Come on, Phil, it’s just a money-making holiday and you know it. Chocolates aren’t even romantic - they’re an aphrodisiac. These big companies want you to spend money to get laid)_ and he cringed at most pet names.

But don’t let that make you think that Dan didn’t love his boyfriend. Because he did. He’s never been so in love with a person before in his life. Phil was his whole world, and he was lucky to have him.

Dan didn’t believe in love the conventional way, and thus he didn’t show his love in conventional ways. But that didn’t mean that Dan didn’t love Phil in his own ways.

Phil was the one who spoiled Dan with expensive wine and bath bombs and forehead kisses as the sun set behind them. Dan showed his love to Phil by being there for him, always knowing when to say something or when silence was best. Knowing when Phil needed space and when Phil needed cuddles. Knowing when Phil was itching to get back to work and when he was in desperate need of a break.

They both knew each other well, but Dan was hard to read and often needed to voice his needs for Phil to be able to comfort him. But Dan, he just knew what Phil was thinking and what he needed, and Phil was so grateful for that.

Despite Dan’s aversion to the roses and chocolate-covered strawberries of it all, sometimes Dan did like to go out of his way to make sure Phil knew just how loved and appreciated he really was.

This was one of those times.

“Daaaan,” Phil whined.

“Whaaaat?” Dan replied mockingly.

“Where are you taking me?” Phil pouted.

“I don’t know. You’ll just have to wait and see,” Dan said, smiling.

“I hate you.”

“Love you, too, Phil.”

—

When the taxi pulled up to the place, Dan told Phil to look at the ground as they walked so he wouldn’t get a peek of where they were at. (Phil was too clumsy to be blindfolded so this was the second best option.)

Once inside, Dan told the person at the desk that they were there for “the 2:30 walk-through.”

“What’s the walk-through?” Phil asked once he and Dan had found a place to sit in the lobby.

“Dunno,” Dan said with a cheeky smile.

Phil raised an amused eyebrow as he looked around the room. The walls were a lime green with darker green leaves painted on them and the carpet was a deep brown shade. Phil chuckled to himself at the basic and cartoonish attempt to make visitors feel like they were outside.

As Phil kept looking around, he saw various bug facts plastered all around. Phil famously enjoyed random trivia facts, so he was having a nice time in the lobby until realization hit him and his eyes went wide.

“Dan,” Phil said, panic in his voice.

“What’s up?” Dan replied.

“Are they going to make bugs crawl all over me? Is this one of those fear factor places? ‘Cause if that’s what this is -”

“Relax, Phil,” Dan chuckled. “You know I would never do that to you.”

Just as Dan said that a door on the other side of the room opened and a large group of people filed out. Most of them seemed to be families. Children were singing and skipping and the adults were smiling fondly at their kids.

“See? These little kids just went in there. You have nothing to worry about,” Dan whispered. Phil nodded in acknowledgment but still wasn’t fully convinced.

Suddenly, an employee in a green and black uniform called, “2:30 walk-through, please come with me.”

“That’s us,” Dan said, motioning for Phil to stand.

“Just us?” Phil asked, glancing at the large group of people who were now exiting the building.

“Yeah,” said Dan, “I rented out the whole time slot so it would be just us. To make it special.”

“Dan! That must have cost a fortune! You shouldn’t have done that for me,” Phil whisper-yelled.

“We just did a sponsored video, we’ll be fine,” Dan said.

“Plus, I never repaid you for getting me that expensive scented candle. So I figured now would be a good time to do so,” Dan added.

“You don’t have to repay me…” Phil mumbled, but deep down he appreciated his boyfriend for doing this.

The two followed the employee into the now open door.

The first thing Phil noticed when he stepped into the room was the sweet floral scent and the humidity. Phil was almost about to question it when he looked all around.

There were butterflies everywhere. Shimmering yellow ones, orange and black ones, dark purple ones, little white ones. Phil was mesmerized.

“No running, no petting the butterflies, and no flash photography. It scares them. Besides that, have fun!” the employee said with a smile.

“Dan, oh my God. This is amazing,” Phil said as he watched the butterflies land on various colorful flowers.

“I’m glad you like it,” Dan said.

Just then, a pretty blue butterfly landed on a flower right by Phil. It was so close he could see each individual flap of its wings. It looked ethereal and at peace. Phil grinned.

“Thank you, Dan. Thank you so much,” Phil said.

Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “You’re welcome. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Phil said, but he was a bit distracted by the gorgeous creatures flying all around him.

Dan might not buy bouquets of red roses, but he knew his boyfriend and Phil loved every sweet and thoughtful activity Dan planned.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr farquaadphilly pls ily


End file.
